Tous les prétextes sont bons!
by marijuane
Summary: Là où l’orgueil et la peur éloignent deux personnes l’une de l’autre, un prétexte aussi insignifiant soit il, peut parfois faire des miracles. OS, HPDM


Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR pas à moi, s'incline devant le talent de la dite romancière et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus, malheureusement jette un regard envieux au compte en banque de JKR

Résumé: Là où l'orgueil et la peur éloignent deux personnes l'une de l'autre, un prétexte aussi insignifiant soit-il, peut parfois faire des miracles.

Notes: Cet OS a été écrit pour la communauté 30slashhp sur LiveJournal. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil! ça vaut le détour! (J'ajouterai un lien dans ma bio... quand j'aurais compris comment on fait. Ahem)

Thème n°2: La santé, TOUJOURS la santé

o

o

o

Il faisait particulièrement froid pour ce mois de mars et une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le terrain de Quidditch, et sur les deux joueurs en vol.

Les jeunes hommes ne prêtaient attention ni au temps, pourtant très désagréable pour voler, ni à l'heure tardive.

Ils tournaient en rond au-dessus du terrain, faisaient des figures abracadabrantes, se poursuivaient l'un l'autre, précédé d'un petit objet doré rapide comme l'éclair.

Finalement un des joueurs se posa.

" Malfoy! Descends!

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Potter? Tu jettes l'éponge? S'exclama d'un ton moqueur le Serpentard , toujours à plusieurs mètres du sol.

- Tu rêves Malfoy! Ria le jeune homme brun. Pas question que je te laisse gagner! On reprendra demain, il est beaucoup trop tard pour continuer, on y voit rien. "

Le jeune homme blond se posa à son tour, visiblement réticent.

" On y voit encore suffisamment pour jouer au moins une demi-heure supplémentaire.

- Oui, mais on raterait le dîner! " Répliqua Harry.

Draco grommela mais n'insista pas plus. Harry souriait face cet échange.

Amusant comme les choses avaient changé entre eux. Depuis le début de leur 7ème année, une trêve s'était instaurée. Ils avaient tous deux décidé que leurs disputes incessantes étaient vraiment infantiles, qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre, et que décidément il était temps de faire la paix maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus.

Ils n'étaient pas pour autant devenus amis, mais ils s'étaient indéniablement rapprochés, notamment depuis ces deux derniers mois où ils se retrouvaient pour jouer au Quidditch, s'affrontant dans des matchs qui ressemblaient de moins en moins à des affrontements. Leur première rencontre sur le terrain était dû au hasard et avait débouché sur un échange d'insultes " comme au bon vieux temps " quand il avait attrapé le vif d'or avant Malfoy.

Mais si la première fois était purement fortuite, les rencontres suivantes l'étaient moins. Durant une période, chacun observait l'autre à la dérobée pour le rejoindre sur le terrain. Maintenant, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas du tout discuté et qu'ils continuent de jouer le jeu du " comme par hasard nous avons eu envie de jouer au Quidditch, seul, sans nos amis, le même jour, à la même heure ", leurs rencontres étaient à jours et heures fixes, et surtout connues de tous.

Plus personne dans la tour Gryffondor ne s'étonnait de voir Harry partir balai en main tous les mercredis et vendredis soirs, et ils acceptaient avec philosophie le partenaire qu'il partait rejoindre: il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout, et avec qui il le voulait aussi.

Chez les Serpentards par contre, si certains s'offusquaient encore, Draco les avait fait taire de façon radicale. Avec trois de leurs camarades à l'infirmerie, ils avaient compris que le silence était décidément d'or; tout du moins en sa présence, les rumeurs allant bon train derrière son dos.

Car au final, toute l'école s'interrogeait: pourquoi donc les deux anciens ennemis passaient-ils tant de temps ensemble? Ce n'est pas possible qu'ils ne fassent que jouer au Quidditch! Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'ambigu dans leur relation…

" Potter, tu te bouges un peu? Je suis gelé! " s'écria Malefoy.

Harry le suivit jusqu'aux vestiaires des Gryffondors qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques semaines. Pourquoi se séparer pour se changer? c'était plus sympa de partager les vestiaires et de discuter après un bon vol. Ils ne parlaient de rien d'important, juste des cours, des devoirs, occasionnellement se moquaient des professeurs ou de leurs camarades. Mais tous deux tenaient tout particulièrement à ces moments, chacun pouvait baisser le masque sans observateur indésirable, et il arrivait qu'ils passent plus de temps dans les vestiaires à parler, que sur le terrain à jouer. Enfin, à parler, à rire, et à s'observer mutuellement à chaque fois que l'autre regardait ailleurs. En toute innocence bien sûr. Juste de la curiosité.

Et puis bien entendu, s'ils avaient parfois du mal à se séparer une fois rentré au château, c'était juste la fatigue due au Quidditch. C'était pour ça que leur pas était comme alourdi, qu'ils n'avaient envie de parler à personne, et qu'ils partaient se coucher si tôt, incapables de travailler leurs devoirs ou de participer aux conversations inintéressantes de leurs camarades. Juste une bonne grosse fatigue.

Draco, à peine entré, s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir quand Harry l'arrêta.

" Non mais tu fais quoi là? Tu vas quand même pas partir dans des vêtements trempés! s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

- Je t'en pose des questions Potter! " répliqua sans douceur le jeune homme.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit et il se détourna.

Comme malgré lui, le Serpentard ajouta:

" Je suis pressé, je n'ai pas fini mon devoir de Potions. Donc tant pis, je me changerai plus tard.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ais voulu rester jouer si tu avais un devoir à finir? interrogea Harry, radoucit.

- J'avais oublié, marmonna Draco, visiblement mal à l'aise.

C'est qu'il ne se voyait pas expliquer au Gryffondor que sa présence avait l'étrange effet de lui vider la tête, de rendre futile ce qui lui était primordial, de rendre futile tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Non il ne lui dirait certainement pas ça! Il était un Malfoy que diable! Il avait sa fierté! Il espérait donc que Harry ne lui pose pas plus de questions sur le sujet, car s'il était habituellement prompt à trouver des mensonges, il doutait d'y arriver face au Gryffondor. Il avait la sensation étrange qu'il ne serait pas du tout capable de lui mentir.

Harry, comme l'espérait Draco, ne réagit pas à son explication. Il se contentait de le fixer d'un air pensif.

" Tu devrais quand même prendre le temps d'une douche et mettre des vêtements secs, tu vas attraper la mort, finit-il par dire d'un ton neutre.

- Oh ça va, t'es pas ma mère! Râla aussitôt Draco, soulagé de voir la discussion reprendre un tour normal.

- Ah ça non! Je confirme, je ne suis pas ta mère! Il t'aura fallu sept ans pour t'en rendre compte? " Se moqua Harry.

Après un échange de répliques plus ou moins gentilles, Harry revint à la charge.

" Tu devrais faire plus attention à ta santé, c'est vraiment mauvais de se balader par un temps pareil sans être correctement couvert!

- Laisse ma santé où elle est, tu veux? Tu t'en fiches bien au fond que je sois malade ou pas!

- Je ne m'en fiche pas du tout! Bien au contraire! " s'exclama Harry choqué.

Au vu de son expression la minute suivante, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se mordre la langue. Il fixait Draco l'air gêné, et comme effrayé. Effrayé de la réaction que le Serpentard allait avoir. Encore que d'un côté, il se doutait qu'à un moment où un autre il faudrait bien qu'il lui parle, qu'il tente sa chance, mais jusqu'à présent le légendaire courage des Gryffondors lui avait fait défaut… c'est qu'il ne voulait pas se faire jeter! Et puis le Serpentard pouvait avoir des mots si cinglants! Il avait une peur bleue de ce qu'il pourrait répliquer!

Mais Draco ne dit rien. Il mit le nez en l'air et entra dans la contemplation intense des zébrures au plafond, apparemment en pleine négation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais il avait entendu, si Harry pouvait se fier à la légère roseur qui colorait ses joues, et à son expression quelque peu troublée.

Puisant de l'espoir dans ces détails, le Gryffondor se décida à agir.

" Je ne suis pas ta mère, mais il est peut-être justement temps de faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité avec toi. Il n'est pas question que je te laisses sortir comme ça, tu vas y laisser ta santé! "

Il s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers un Draco plus que surpris, et commença à le déshabiller. Le Serpentard, d'une jolie couleur pivoine, dût admettre que décidément, non, Harry n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère… jamais le contact de celle-ci ne l'avait mis dans un état pareil. Pris de frissons, il lui vint à l'esprit un peu tardivement, que ce n'était guère dans son personnage de se laisser faire ainsi.

Il attrapa les mains du Gryffondor qui déboutonnaient sa chemise, mais alors que le Gryffondor le regardait attendant qu'il parle enfin, il resta muet. Que dire? Il se sentait submergé, incapable de faire la lumière sur ce qu'il ressentait, incapable de choisir entre la fierté de son nom et ses désirs inavoués. Il était perdu.

Harry, lui, savait parfaitement où il en était, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il savait qui il voulait. Malfoy. Draco… Il avait fait le premier pas et attendait cœur battant que son vis-à-vis prenne une décision.

L'expression du Serpentard était toujours hésitante, mais sa prise sur les mains d'Harry se raffermit. Mains qu'il posa délicatement sur son torse, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son ancienne Némésis.

Harry relâcha son souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu. Il rapprocha sa tête de celle de Draco, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres, lui laissant encore l'opportunité de changer d'avis. Celui-ci fit le chemin restant et effleura bouche du Gryffondor.

Tout doucement leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser d'abord chaste, puis de plus en plus profond, alors que tous deux se faisaient plus entreprenants. Leurs langues se frôlaient, se caressaient langoureusement, augmentant les frissons chez Draco. Alors que Harry rompait le baiser, il laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. Fou comme soudain le contact de ces lèvres contre les siennes lui paraissait comme nécessaire. Vital.

" Je t'avais dit que tu allais prendre froid, murmura Harry tout contre sa bouche. Regarde, tu trembles. "

Tout en parlant, il fit glisser à terre la chemise mouillée de Draco, en profitant pour y déposer ici un baiser, là une caresse, et entreprit de défaire son pantalon.

Évidemment la sensation des lèvres et des doigts d'Harry sur son ventre, puis sur ses hanches, et frôlant son pubis, n'aidèrent en rien à calmer les tremblements de Draco. Celui-ci s'agrippait à Harry le souffle court, priant en lui-même pour qu'il n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de s'arrêter là. Mais s'arrêter n'était pas dans les intentions du brun, qui poussa gentiment Draco jusqu'aux douches où il le plaça, encore en boxer, sous un jet d'eau bien chaude.

" Voilà qui t'évitera un rhume. Je peux te laisser maintenant, dit le Gryffondor, malicieux.

- Non! Laissa échapper Draco.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? s'inquièta Harry, décidément très concerné par le bien être de son camarade.

- Tu devrais prendre une douche toi aussi, sinon c'est toi qui sera malade… et d'ailleurs tu es beaucoup trop habillé pour ça. " Lui répondit Draco.

Le Serpentard, qui se trouvait décidément bien trop passif dans cette histoire, entreprit immédiatement de remédier à cet état de fait, déshabillant rapidement le jeune homme et le laissant en boxer comme lui. Harry, amusé, l'avait laissé faire sans rien dire. Tous deux à demi-nu désormais, ils se regardaient mutuellement, détaillant le corps de l'autre avec envie, sans oser encore bouger.

Harry fût le premier à se décider. Il effleura la clavicule de Draco de la main, puis se rapprochant, la retraça de sa langue, il remonta vers le cou qu'il parcourut de baisers, s'attardant sur le point sensible derrière l'oreille, avant de descendre plus bas posant sa bouche sur un téton qu'il titilla gentiment. Il passa au deuxième guettant les réactions du Serpentard avec une certaine anxiété.

A part un vague épisode plutôt déplaisant avec Ginny, il n'avait pas d'expérience en la matière… il exécutait sur lui les gestes de ses fantasmes mais ne pouvait être sûr de leur effet. Par Merlin et s'il n'aimait pas! Draco n'aurait qu'à amorcer le plus petit geste de refus, faire ne serait-ce qu'une moue de déplaisir, et Harry se promettait d'arrêter immédiatement. Mais jusqu'à présent, son compagnon ne lui avait guère donné matière d'inquiétude.

Ses mains après une hésitation, se baladaient des cheveux de Harry, à ses épaules, son dos et ses fesses, en caressant les contours, en apprenant le dessin des muscles sous la peau, les griffant quelques peu alors que la bouche de Harry descendait toujours plus bas. Celui-ci se laissait guider par les sons et gémissements qu'émettaient le jeune homme, embrassant, léchant, mordillant la peau découverte.

Harry, arrivé à genoux, hésita un moment.

Il jetta un regard sur le visage de Draco. S'il devait se fier à ses yeux embués de plaisir et son expression alanguie, apparemment il ne s'en sortait pas si mal! Alors peut être que…

Il effleura le renflement du boxer du serpentard, caressa lentement le membre dressé à travers la barrière de tissu. Draco ferma les yeux, apparemment le souffle coupé, et eut un mouvement de hanche qui ne démontrait ni refus, ni déplaisir, loin de là.

Harry n'hésita plus, il libéra le sexe de Draco de son boxer et amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient de la main. Puis il l'effleura de sa langue, léchant amoureusement le gland avant de le prendre en bouche.

Le Serpentard était pris de spasmes si violents qu'il tenait à peine debout à présent, et devait s'accrocher de toutes ces forces restantes à Harry agenouillé devant lui. Il se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier mais des gémissements de plaisir lui échappait malgré tout, tandis que la bouche du Gryffondor se resserrait un peu plus sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême.

C'était la première fois qu'il laissait qui que se soit le toucher de cette façon, la première fois qu'il se laissait aller complètement dans les mains d'autrui, confiant, serein, et c'était divin!

Harry accéléra le rythme de ses caresses, accompagnant ses allers et retour de sa main, et au bout de quelques instants le Serpentard se libéra dans sa bouche dans un gémissement.

Harry se releva et enlaçant Draco, lui dit avec à nouveau cette malice dans la voix:

" Beaucoup mieux. Tu n'es plus du tout froid maintenant. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie… "

Draco sourit à cette fausse excuse, ce prétexte idiot, mais jouant le jeu il décida que c'était maintenant la santé du Gryffondor qui était à mal. Il s'appliqua donc avec ardeur à le soigner à son tour, jusqu'à être certain de sa guérison.

Le lendemain matin, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés arriva au déjeuner avec une faim de loup.

Il était rentré bien après l'heure du dîner la veille, et n'avait donc pu manger. Mais si son estomac protestait de ce traitement, le reste de son corps, par contre, en était ravi.

Il s'installa en sifflotant à la table des Gryffondors et se servit un solide petit déjeuner sous l'œil surpris et amusé de ses amis.

" Et bien tu t'es levé du bon pied ce matin! Bien dormi? " lui demanda Dean.

Harry sourit sans répondre.

A vrai dire, il avait très bien dormi, son sommeil avait été peuplé de rêves particulièrement intéressants qu'il espérait mettre bientôt en pratique. A cette pensée, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards où Draco venait de s'installer.

Celui-ci semblait partager sa bonne humeur, à la stupéfaction de ses camarades, qui n'avaient guère l'habitude de le voir arborer une expression si joyeuse.

Bien entendu celui-ci s'en fichait. Tous des crétins. Il ne perdrait pas une minute de son temps à se justifier auprès d'eux. Alors que son regard croisait deux yeux émeraudes qui le fixaient de l'autre côté de la Salle, il se demanda pensivement si le Gryffondor accepterait une proposition concernant ses muscles endoloris qui aurait bien besoin d'un massage…

Ce soir, dans la Salle sur Demande?

La réponse à sa question lui fût déposée au déjeuner par un bel hibou blanc étonnamment familier.

" C'est d'accord. Je m'en voudrais de te laisser dans un tel état de tension, c'est très mauvais pour la santé, et tu sais à quel point la tienne me tient à cœur.

HP. "

Ah! La santé, TOUJOURS la santé, il n'y a décidément que ça de vrai!

Le Serpentard, décidément au mieux de sa forme, se mit à siffloter en faisant honneur aux plats, sans se soucier du regard abasourdi, voire choqué, de ses camarades de tablée. Il devait prendre des forces, sa soirée promettait d'être sportive.

o

o

FIN


End file.
